Battle in Kagome's time!
by BlackTwilightRose
Summary: Naraku got to Kagome's time? Kagome doesn't know, and is so mad at Inyuasha she never wants to see him again? Inuyasha and co must travle to the future but Kagome is under a spell and they must avoid her AND keep an eye on her AND stop Naraku! READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed. She saw a soul stealer fly past and got a horrible pain in her heart. _So that's were Inuyasha went. Kikyo must be nearby._ Another sigh. _That's ok. I told Inuyasha that I would stay by him and that I know I can't replace her._ Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered how they had walked back hand in hand after she had told him that.

Shippo could see his mother figure sitting on a rock, sulking. "Why is Kagome sad Sango?" asked Shippo.

"Because the pain of being held second in your love's heart is a horrible feeling." she said, casting a glare at Miroku.

"Oh Sango, you wound me!" he said dramatically and took her hand. "You are the only one for me." he then ruined the moment by running his free hand up her leg.

"You lecher!" she started chasing him holding her Hiraikotsu.

Shippo sighed. _Kagome loves him. He should be grateful a nice, pretty girl actually puts up with him and his temper. That jerk!I barely understand that kind of stuff and _I _know how stupid he is! _

Koga covered his nose. There was a sickeningly sweet smell of WAY to many flowers in one field. He had been tracking Inuyasha and Kagome's sent when he neared the field. "God, these flowers are confusing my nose! It seems like my Kagome went straight ahead into the woods but Inuyasha went into the field. What the hell is he doing leaving MY Kagome alone and unprotected?" Koga sped off into the field, and what he saw shocked him. The mutt was kissing someone that he at first thought was Kagome, then he saw that only their faces were similar. This girl's hair was longer and she wasn't wearing Kagome's odd clothes. Also she reeked of death and graveyard soil. He smirked as he realized that Inuyasha probably didn't even notice he saw because of the strong sent of flowers. He raced back out of the field to find Kagome. "When she finds out she'll leave that filthy mutt and come with me!"

Kagome jumped up. "I sense jewel shards coming!"

"Naraku?" asked Sango as she tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu.

"No, I think it's-"

Then Koga burst into the clearing. "Kagome. Lovely as ever I see. For a horrible moment I thought that was you kissing the mutt!"

She tensed. "W- what do you mean?"

"I saw Inuyasha kissing another woman!"

She slumped down on the rock. "He... was kissing Kikyo again?" she said more to herself than to Koga.

Koga was shocked. "'Again'? You know about her? And you STAY WITH HIM? He probably thinks you're useless, but I know better!"

She gave a sad smile. "She- she was his first love." _Damn you Inu-jerk! I'm gunna 'sit' you so hard when you come back you bastard!_

Koga stepped close, barely an inch from her face and whispered "You are the ONLY woman for me." he kissed her deeply and put his arms around her, but she pulled away. However he was to strong and she couldn't escape his embrace.

"What the HELL are you doing you filthy wolf? Get away from Kagome!"

Koga dropped his arms and turned to face Inyasha. While they were in a VERY colorful verbal battle, Kagome turned away, touching her lips_. I've never even kissed a guy before!_ She walked away, not even bothering to stop the fight. She went into the woods, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo fallowing.

"Why can't you leave her alone?"

"Because I love her!"

"Well she doesn't love you back!"

"Well I can and will wait forever if need be! She'll get tired of your cheating ass one day, and I'll be waiting with open arms!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I know about that 'Kikyo' or whatever her name is! I saw you kissing her! And when I told Kagome she told me the dead woman's name! I don't see why she still puts up with you when she knows you love another."

Inuyasha paled. "You told her I..." he gripped the prayer beads that hung around his neck. "Oh god, you bastard! Do you know what you've done?" He turned and ran to were Kagome had gone. Koga considered following, but decided not to. He realized how much pain he caused his Kagome by telling her about Inuyasha's make out fest, and didn't want that mutt to point that out. He only hoped Kagome wouldn't let her kindness get in the way of dumping that half breed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

She turned. "Inuyasha. You're already done fighting? Looks like you're getting more responsible in ONE regard at least." she said sarcastically.

"Hey don't you talk to me like that!"

"And why not Inuyasha? You go off and see Kikyo without even telling me where you were going!"

"I don't need to tell you everything I do!"

"I thought- no. No. I'm done. I won't argue about this!" she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

She turned. "What do you think for me Inuyasha? You don't love me, you don't trust me enough to tell me why you're going off. You're always rude!" her eyes teared up. "You act as if I'm useless in battle but I'm not! I was when we first went but I changed! I changed so I could continue to travel with you! So I ask you again, what do you think of me? Why do you keep me here? Am I as useless as you act?"

"You're not useless!" He glanced over at Sango who glared at him and Miroku who shook his head in disaproval. "You're the only one that can sense the jewel shards!"

Kagome caught her breath and lowered her head. Her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes, and Inuyasha was inwardly terrified.

"Sit." her voice was cold but calm and soft, but this was THE deepest hole ever made. It was easily twelve meters deep, or more. Behind the bangs that cast the evil shadow Kagome's eyes were tearing up. "I'm going home." she said softly. Then she yelled, "I'm going home and don't you dare follow me Inuyasha! I'm going home and I don't know when or even if I'll come back!" she ran off back were they came from. Back to the well. Back to her own time.

Well this is my first Inuyasha FanFic. I have a Hetalia one, but this is a whole different thing! Well, I don't have much to say besides that. 3DS comes out March 27 for $250. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Naraku's plot revealed

"KAGOMEEEEE!" Inuyasha said as he struck an invisible barrier yet again. There was a faint shimmer of blue, but the barrier didn't break. "What the hell is this?"

"It appears that Kagome has created an immensely powerful barrier." Said Miroku.

"When the hell did she learn that?"

"Every time she got the chance she would practice would Kaede. She was never good at it though which is why she didn't tell you yet." said Sango bitterly.

He turned to Miroku. "Did you know about this?"

"Of course. I tried to help her while we were traveling, but I don't have much knowledge in this field. Also, she tended to wrongfully accuse me of lechery for some reason."

Sango swiftly hit him, but returned her attention to Inuyasha. "You won't be able to break the barrier. It's too strong." He opened his mouth to argue. "What we need right now is a STRATEGY, not muscle." Miroku roared with laughter in the background as she continued to say "this is her first successful barrier. Our best chance is to circle it and find a weak point.

"How big do you think it is?"

"The circumference could be anywhere between a yard and one hundred miles." said Miroku.

"Come on! We can't waste any time! She'll die out there on her own!"

"Inuyasha when we find her you better be ready to apologize!" said Shippo.

"I guess if it will make her stay I will..."

Sango angrily said. "You bet you will." then she gave him a smile. "But we'll help you do it right this time."

Kagura smirked. The priestess was alone and so vulnerable. She had no idea what Naraku was planning this time. She had her orders, and she would obey them until she found a reason that doing otherwise would benefit her. _Oh well. As long as I do my part it doesn't matter to me does it_? She thought as she pulled out her fan and hid in the bushes.

Kagome sat on a boulder crying. _Why is he such a jerk? I thought we were at least close._ She whipped a tear from her eye_. Damn that Inu- jerk!_ She got up. _I rested long enough. I need to keep moving if I want to get home before he catches up. I can't believe my barrier held, but it's only a matter of time before he finds a way out._ She walked and hadn't gone very far when a sharp pain sliced her arm, causing her to cry out. It was deep and blood flowed despite her attempt to stop it with her other hand. She looked around. "Hello? Who's there? Come on I know someone's there, so you might as well come out!" She got no answer and she was scared. She started running, trying to lose the mysterious assaulter. However after she was out of sight, Kagura stepped out of the thick brush. She frowned. Hiding isn't her style, she would rather face her opponents, but Naraku was clear; she was not to be seen. If she was, she would die by his hands. She stooped down and used a vial to get as much blood as possible. _What is he planning?_

"Did you collect the blood?"

"Yes Naraku."

"And you used the cursed blades the witch gave you."

"I did all required of me." Said Kagura in an annoyed tone.

"Good. With that poison in her system, the sight on Inuyasha will activate the spell."

"And she will kill Inuyasha?"

"And if she fails, the poison will kill her quickly."

"All right. Whatever. So the witch gets this?"

"Yes." Naraku sat and watched as a witch took the vial of blood from Kagara.

"This is the last ingredient need," the old woman said. She poured the blood onto a cauldron already full of a green horrible liquid and stirred. It was difficult being that her hands were in chains that only allowed a distance of one foot between her hands, and her ankle had a ball and chain. The green liquid turned red, the same shade as the blood she added. She held her hand out to Naraku.

"It is time for the sacred jewel shard." She said.

"And this will allow me to travel beyond the well?"

"Yes, I assure you. It is my life on the line after all."

He handed her the blackish purple shard. She gripped it in her fist and uttered mystic words from a language known only to magic users. Then she tossed the shard in the blood red concoction and there was a flash of purple light. When the blinding light faded, the liquid was gone, and the black shard now sat in the empty cauldron. However, now the shard had a reddish hue to it. Naraku smiled. _Perfect. _

"Well? Take these chains off me!"

"I promised you your life." he replied in an icy tone. "NOT your freedom. Take her to the dungeon!"

An ogre dragged her away. "You tricked me! Let me go free you fiend!"

Kagura raised an eyebrow, but he just lazily waved his hand, indicating the ogre to continue. She shrieked all the way to her cell.

Kagura flew on her giant feather. She loved the feel of wind in her hair and the sight of the world below her, as it appeared so small. It was times like this when she almost felt free. She landed in a small field in the West, awaiting someone. She sensed him nearby, and knew he would come. It did not take long before she saw him approach.

" Sesshomaru." She said with a nod of her head. (Oo look! A rhythm!)

"Kagura. What brings you here to the West?"

"I bring news of Naraku. He plans to travel to the untrained priestess's time."

"Why do you tell me this? Would this news not be better suited for my half-breed brother?"

"I tried to find him, but something must be protecting him so I can't locate him."

"And why would I care if he goes to her time? Then I wouldn't have to worry about him."

"Please Lord Sesshomaru?" Said Rin. "We can't just let him go there! All the people in that time would be unprepared!

"Be quiet you foolish girl!" Said Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru has more important things to do than talk to that abomination of a brother just to save people who don't matter to us!"

But Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with begging eyes and a little pout. He had no expression as he looked back, but she saw his eyes soften just a bit.

"Fine." He said. "I shall warn him."

"Good." Said Kagura. "I can't take him down, but if your brother and his friends can use their knowledge of her world, he may be able to beat him."

"Why does he wish to travel there in the first place?"

"He heard of where she is from, and realized that unfound shards could easily be taken there. And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Kagome has been cursed. When she sees the half-breed, she will kill him. And if she's not successful, she will dispose of herself. This way Naraku is rid of at least one of them."

"I will warn Inuyasha. Though I hate to leave matters to him."

"Think of it this way. It is very unlikely either will return alive."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes. There is that.

Well, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it?. I'm so sorry about the problems with uploading this. First I put up a chapter from my Hetalia story, then when I tried putting up the right one… I don't know what happened. It wouldn't even let me view it, and I got comments saying that others had the same problem. Sorry again. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Onward to Kaede!

"Hey! Kagome's back!" yelled Sota as he saw his sister come out of the shrine.

"Kagome's back?" Asked her mother sticking her head out of the house. Then she saw her daughter. "Oh Kagome, I'm so glad you're back already!"

Kagome said nothing.

"Yah sis, what's up? You just left not to log ago."

"Well this IS my time period!" she snapped.

Kagome's mom noticed the depression on her face. _Uh oh. Boy trouble. Again._ "Sota, weren't you going over to your friend's house?"

"Oh yah! See ya later sis!" He said as he ran off.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome looked like she was about to say no but said, "He was kissing his ex-girlfriend again. Then-" tears formed in her eyes. "Then he told me I was only good for my jewel sensing abilities. Look, I'm gunna go up to my room. Don't call me in for dinner, I'm not hungry." she walked toward the house. _Oh god, I have school tomorrow too. The last thing I need is my friends asking about that Inu-jerk!_

After school, Kagome was at Wacdonalds with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi (I googled their names! :3)

"So," said Eri "what are you gunna do about the midterms that are coming up?"

"Hm? Oh. I don't know." Kagome was distant all through the conversation.

"Ok," said Yuka. "What happened? You usually go so crazy over school that we can't hang out, and now you don't care? It's that two-timing boyfriend of yours isn't it?"

"Look I do t want to talk about him ok?"

"Come girl," said Ayuma. "Spill. We KNOW it was him."

"He- he was kissing his ex, ok? Can we change the topic?"

"OH MY GOD!" the three said at the same time.

"What a jerk!"

"DUMP HIM!"

"Hojo's available, got out with HIM!"

"Alright! I get it! You guys were right about him ok? I just want to- hey, what are you doing Yuka?"

"Oh," said Yuka who had been madly toting under the table. "Nothing."

Kagome looked at her suspiciously. "Alright... So what's going on-"

"Kagome!" said a familiar voice.

She turned and saw Hojo. "Hojo! Um, hey what's up?"

"Not much. Wow sure was lucky running into you here! You've missed so much school I've been worried!" he pulled out a wrapped gift. "Here, it's for you."

She opened it and forced a smile. "Athletes foot cream. How... Thoughtful of you."

"Yah. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie. There's this really good one out if you're up to it."

Kagome was about to say no when she saw her friends' faces. Yuka mouthed something about still loving that two-timer. Kagome got angry. There's nothing going on between me and Inuyasha now. I guess I may as well. "Sure."

"Really? Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, ok?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled back, but it was slightly forced.

Yuka and Eri high-fived. Kagome saw and put two and two together. _Luck huh? Yah right. Yaka texted him. Oh she is so dead!_

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could along the path as Miroku Sango and Shippo rode Kirara. They hadn't been able to get out until earlier this morning, and he was sure that something must have happened to Kagome. Then he stopped suddenly. "Oh damn!"Kirara turned and Sango asked what was wrong. Before Inuyasha could answer, Sesshomaru came out of nowhere.

"Hello brother." Sesshomaru said the word like it tasted bad in his mouth.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I bring news of your precious miko." He told Inuyasha everything that Kagura had told him.

Inuyasha looked devastated. "He's in her time? Oh my god, I need to save her! Surely he'll kill her!"

"Brother, were you not listening? She has been cursed and will attempt to kill you. You really are as foolish as you look."

"She won't be able to kill me." He turned to walk away.

"Did I forget to mention that should she fail the curse will activate a poison Naraku put in her that currently lies dormant?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned. "And how do I know you're not lying to me."

"Please Sesshomaru's brother sir," Rin piped up "He wasn't lying. I heard Kagura tell him with my own ears!"

"Brother, I do not care if you die, nor your miko dies. In fact I pray to any god that may here me that you do. But I tell you so that Rin will be happy. It is none of my concern what you choose." He turned to Rin and Jaken. "Come. We have no more business here." With that they left.

"What should we do?" cried Shippo.

"I'll tell you what we're gunna do. We're going to Kagome's time! I'm sure Kaede will be able to find a way so we can all go there."

"But Inuyasha," said Miroku "what about the poison?"

"Damn! If she doesn't kill me she'll die. But if she DOES kill me, I'LL die!"

"Your powers of observation are astounding." the womanizer said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Look, we need to get going. If I can't think of something by the time we get to the old woman, maybe she'll think of something." He turned and ran without waiting for a comment.

Sango turned to Miroku. "We could disguise ourselves."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Should we tell Inuyasha?"

"No. Let's wait and see if he can figure it out."

Sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block. Well, hope you liked it! PLEASE comment and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Onward to the future!

"Hey! Old woman! Where are you?" yelled Inuyasha. He was panicking because the village around him was in ruins. He gulped. _Oh hell this is NOT what I needed!_

"I- Inuyasha?" said a week, muffled voice. "Is that ye?"

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango rushed to the where they heard the voice, only to find the demolished remains of a house. They dug in the rubble with a worried Shippo trying his best to help until they found the elderly woman.

"Lady Kaede!" exclaimed Miroku as he pulled her out. "What happened to the village?"

"Naraku came." She said weakly with a cough. "He destroyed the village when we trying to stop him from passing. The others escaped though I could not. Inuyasha, ye must listen! He went towards the well, and then I couldn't sense him anymore! Do ye think it be possible for him to-"

"Go through the well." He finished with a nod. "It is, that's why we came." He explained the situation to her. "Please Kaede, is there a way for the others to travel through the well with me?"

She coughed before answering. "That is a good question ye ask, Inuyasha. Kagome is able to bring things from her world, but they are mere objects, not having souls that attach them to their own time." Again she coughed. "However, Naraku found a way to weaken the barrier. This would be an amazing feat, because normally such a strong evil miasma would have an even harder time getting through. The barrier must be weakened by this. So yes, Inuyasha, I believe it _might_ be possible to bring them if YOU were to be them one getting them through being that you already have the ability."

"Great! That's all I need to know!"

"Wait! Did ye not say that Kagome would try killing you, and be killed herself from the poison? Ye cannot let her see ye!" (You have NO idea how fun it is to type how she talks!)

"What are we SUPPOSED to do old woman?"

"Miroku and I already thought of that." Said Sango. "If we could blend in with the people of that time, we could easily keep an eye on Kagome AND look for Naraku. It's a win win situation is you ask me!"

"Ah Sango, you are so smart!" Said Miroku as he rubbed her behind.

As Sango punished Miroku, Kaede said, "They have a point Inuyasha. Ye should be able to succeed should ye follow that plan."

"Oh please, I was thinking the same thing!"

"Oh please, Inuyasha!" Said Shippo. "You're not smart enough to think of that! You're a stupid dog that chased away Kagome and caused this!"

Inuyasha punched his head. "You need to learn your place stupid fox!"

Kaede laughed, causing a coughing fit. Then she said, "Ye should hurry, all of ye."

"But lady Kaede, you are injured!" Said Miroku who had a slap mark on a cheek and a Hiraikotsu shaped bruise on his back.

"I'll be fine. Now go, all of ye, for the future is in grave danger. Not to mention, Kagome. If Naraku thinks you will never come, Inuyasha, he may eliminate her, so be sure to keep a good watch on her."

"I will, Kaede. Trust me, I will."

The group left for the well, all fearing the same thing. What if they can't fool Naraku? What if they end up causing Kagome's death? They got to the well, and stood there for a moment.

"I always wanted to see Kagome's time, but not for this reason." Said Miroku.

"I know. It's a bitter- sweet thing isn't it?" Said Sango.

"Shippo," said Miroku "Could you use your fox magic to hide your tail?"

He gulped. "I- I don't know. I'll try." He concentrated hard. "FOX MAGIC!" Before their eyes his tail vanished, his ears became normal along with his sharp teeth. "I- I did it!"

"Hey, hide my ears and teeth too!" said Inuyasha. "I usually wear a hat, but they come off to easily."

So the small fox demon disguised Inuyasha and Kirara.

"Well," said Inuyasha "I won't lie; it'll be a shock for you guys seeing it for the first time. I'm still not used to everything yet." As if a signal told them it was time, they all clasped hands and jumped into the strange world beyond. The strange world of modern Tokyo.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took me a while to upload, and that this is so short. I would have put more, but it felt like a good time to end the chapter. To be honest, I'm more focused on my Hetalia and Soul Eater, but I should have more time to write coming up, so you can expect regular updates this week. If you have any suggestions, I would be happy to hear them. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Naraku's Minions!

Sango Miroku and Shippo stood quietly as Inuyasha poked his head out the shrine door. "No one's there, let's go!" they left the shrine and hurried off the property, and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Demons! So many of them!" yelled Miroku. He tugged at his prayer beads, about to release the wind tunnel when Inuyasha stopped him.

"No! They're not demons! I believe Kagome said they were called... Cars I think."

"What ARE they?" asked Sango, holding Kirara closely.

"Weird metal contraptions that you clime inside. You can control them she said."

Shippo gulped. "I don't like them. They're scary!"

"Come on," said Inuyasha "Let's go. Just act normal."

So the monk with beads on his hand and a pony tail, a girl with a giant boomerang, a short kid with orange hair in a ponytail, and a guy with waist length silver hair walked down the street trying to act normal.

Everywhere they went, people were muttering. "Who ARE they?" "Why are they dressed like that?" "Are they cosplayers?" "I've never seen an anime with characters like THOSE."

"Inuyasha?" whispered Sango. "What's a cosplay?"

"I don't know. I think it's when you dress up like someone from a thing called 'anime'."

"What's anime?" asked a curious Miroku.

"How the hell should I know? It sounds stupid though."

"A cosplayer that thinks anime is stupid? Now I've seen everything." said a female figure from across the street.

"Hush. You don't want them to hear you. Besides, they're not cosplayers." Said another girl.

"Why do you say that?"

"Concentrate. The demonic aura is mostly hidden, but the magic used neglected to mask it completely."

"Ah, you're right! They only changed their appearance? Lazy bastards. Probably too stupid to even be a threat to us. Let's go."

"And you called THEM lazy bastards? Hypocrite. The half demon has strong power. And that's a fire neko if I'm not mistaken."

She sighed. "I hate it when you don't let us just ignore weaklings."

"Two demons, a half demon and a pair of humans walk around in feudalistic clothes and don't even bother to hide what they are. They're practically yelling 'hey look at us! We're suspicious!' If you ask ME they probably have power if they're so confident."

"Oh, and you're the boss now?" after a sour look from her friend she muttered "Fine."

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Asked Sango.

"Um... to a shop?"

"You idiot!" said Shippo. "We thought you knew where going!"

"I must admit Inuyasha, I knew you were rather rash, but this is unbelievable." said Miroku as he shook his head.

"You wanna say that again monk?" said Inuyasha darkly.

"Oh will you two stop?" Said Sango, still holding Kirara. "You're causing a scene."

But they didn't listen and continued to argue. Then Kirara got fidgety. Then she jumped out of Sango's arms and ran away.

"Kirara!"

But the fire neko kept running all the way to an ominous alley.

The group came running into the alley to see Kirara sniffing a pile of catnip. (Cliché, I know.)

"Kirara! Don't run off like that!" said Sango.

Then a voice from above said, "Inuyasha the half demon, Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo the fox demon, you all are a threat and therefor shall be felt with severely!"

"Oh yah?" Yelled Inuyasha. "Just try!"

"Ha! Isn't that cute, he thinks he's a match for us!" said a new voice.

"Cowards! You hide in shadows and speak tuff, but you wouldn't last in a fight with ME! You're working for Naraku, aren't you?"

Then two figures jumped down from the top of the five story building. One of them waved her hand elegantly, and they could now sense the two's auras. The taller one was a full demon. She was a cat demon with pointed ears that reminded Inuyasha of Sesshomaru's, a tail, sharp canine teeth, claw-like nails, and a tail. She had very long, brown, curly hair and striking eyes. The other was a half dog demon with black dog ears and hair witch was about half a foot past her shoulders. She had a demonic red stripe on each cheek, and claws like her friend. She had dark brown eyes and a smirk that just barely showed off one of her fangs.

"Are you gunna stand there talking or day, or pull out that pretty little sword you've got there?" said the half demon.

They slowly and purposefully toward them. Inuyasha drew his sword. He only hoped the fight wouldn't cause much attention. "I'll try to go easy on you fools."

"Inuyasha," said Miroku "Whatever you do, don't use the Wind Scar."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"…"

"I think that's a yes," laughed the half demon.

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

She shrugged. "Whatever. You'll be dead soon, so I understand if you're in s bad mood."

"I said SHUT UP!" He yelled, and rushed at the opponents. Sango held her sword at the ready and Miroku clutched his staff.

The fight began.

Oooooo cliffhanger! Well I hope you liked it! Its knida short but the next one should be up soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The fight where stuff happens

Inuyasha slashed with theTetsusaiga but the demon easily avoided. "I knew you must have a trick up your sleeve." she said, speaking of the transformed sword.

"Meh. It's probably just for compensation." said the half demon.

Miroku and Sango stifled laughs, and rushed to help Inuyasha try and beat the two girls. The girls did not use weapons, but the cat demon used magic often. Her companion did as well, but she stuck with punching and clawing.

The fight went on for a while when Inuyasha started getting tired of them dodging his sword. "Will you stay still so I can kill you already?" he yelled at his fellow half demon dog.

"Sure. Why didn't you just ask?" she said, and stopped. He brought the blade down to hit her head, but she stopped it with her hand, taking care to only use her claws.

"She blocked theTetsusaiga?" Said Miroku over his shoulder as he and Sango took on the full demon.

"Stop showing off!" The demon said to her friend. "Try taking at least this fight seriously!"

She sighed. "You're no fun Stephy." She turned to Inuyasha. "Is that all you got? Man, that's boring. I thought I might have to at least try HARDER to keep this at bay." She looked bored and pushed the Tetsuiga away. She gripped her fist which started to glow a soft blue. "Take this!" she yelled and hit him in the hard nose. He fell backwards on his doggy butt and put his hand on his face.

"Damn. Not bad for a girl."

"I heard that Inuyasha!" Yelled Sango.

"Er..." He said as he sheathed Tetsusaiga and slashed with his claws. "I meant... Not bad for a slave of Naraku!"

"SLAVE?" she yelled and slashed at him with blind anger. Because she attack lacked form Inuyasha was able to grab her wrist.

"That's all you are to him, don't you understand?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"He's using you!"

"Shut up!" She struggled to get out of his grip but he dug his claws into her wrist. She screamed with pain and tried to punch him again with he left hand but he caught her other wrist and sunk his claws into that. She screamed again and her friend turned.

"Liz!" the demon yelled. "Let go of her!"

"Sorry," said Sango "we don't sympathize with Naraku's minions!"

Miroku stepped behind her, put his staff in front of her and pulled her to him so she couldn't move.

"Figures that's how he captures her." muttered Sango angrily.

Miroku looked over his shoulder to her. "Believe me, if there was any other way I would. It's not my choice to have an incredibly beautiful demon this close to my body."

"Riiiiiiiiight."

"Let go of her." said the half demon angrily. "It's my fault you caught her, it's not fair."

"We dot listen to people who work for Naraku, even if they are incredibly attractive! Besides, since when does HE fight fair?" Said Miroku.

"Yah!" said Shippo who was hiding behind a garbage can. "We're not afraid of you!"

"We've been trying to tell you," said the demon "we don't work for anyone!"

"WHAT?" said Inuyasha.

"Humans don't even know of demon existence anymore." Said the half demon. "So when we can we keep them from hurting humans. We don't kill for enjoyment like you guys!"

Inuyasha let go of the girl and she rubbed her wrists. He nodded to Miroku who let go of the demon. "Well _we_ don't kill for amusement either!"

"You mean..." started Miroku.

"We're kinda like the police, but WE can handle demons." said the half demon.

"But, there aren't any demons in Kagome's time!"

The half demon gave him a strange look. "By that, I suppose you mean 2011. Well you yourself are proof that's not true. Or did you think you're special? Well, let me tell you something buddy, you're not the only one out there. Don't you ever wonder WHY the crime rate is so high? Why are there so many unsolved murders? Over half those are from demons' work! Even those horrible animal attacks are usually demons!"

"We may have diminished in number, but we're still here."

"So are there more half demons now?" Asked Shippo.

"Are you kidding?" Said the half demon. "Me and your friend here are pretty rare. Demons' hate for humans has only grown along with the humans' abilities to take care of themselves. The problem is, they may have guns, but no one knows about demons anymore."

"Jeez this should be basic knowledge for a half demon. Or... did you just realize your abilities?"

"What? No! We aren't from around here, that's all!"

"Really?" said the demon. "We're not either. We came from the U.S."

"Um..." Inuyasha didn't understand.

"You know, the U.S.A!"

"Hmmm..."

"The United States of freaking America!"

"Yah... Uh..."

"What PLANET are you FROM?"

"We're from the past!" Said Shippo.

"Damn it Shippo!" Said Inuyasha.

"The- the past?" Said the demon. "You're kidding!"

"Yep! He's crazy!" Said Inuyasha. "Completely insane! So psycho you should flee for your lives right now!"

"Hey!" cried Shippo.

The two girls regarded them suspiciously.

"Oh, alright!" Said Inuyasha. "We're from the past, and we came here after Naraku."

"Narak- who?"

"Naraku." Said Mirkou. (Of look, a rhyme!) "He put a spell on our friend Kagome, who belongs to this time."

"Kagome?" said the demon. "You claim to be from the past, so explain how you know Kagome!"

"WHAT? Do you two know her?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Oh please," said the half demon. "Do you take us for fools? Someone in modern day Japan has a strong priestess aura, so it's bound to be noticed."

"So you've met her?" Asked Shippo.

"No," Said the demon. "But we've seen her comings and goings and were able to gather enough information about her."

"So you've been stalking Kagome?" Yelled Inuyash as he started to draw out Tetsusaiga.

"When you say it like that, it sounds creepy!" Said the half demon sarcastically. "But Hojo, that person she's dating, makes our job easier. He parades around talking about her so much that anyone could know as much as we do if they bother to ask him about her." Said the half demon. " ' Kagome and I are going to the movies this Sunday! I wonder what type of gift I should get her? Oh I know ointment for her feet!'" She mimicked in a rude voice. "I swear, you mention her name and he goes on and on!"

"She's dating WHO now?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Stop," said Sango. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, she _did_ run off dramatically declaring she would never return, so I would be worried," Pointed out Miroku.

"Say that one more time monk, I dare you!" Then he turned to the girls. "Well, we'll be going now. See you never."

"Hold it. Who's this Naraku guy you mentioned before?" asked the demon.

So Inuyasha explained Naraku bla bla bla ultimate evil bla bla bla. "Can we go now?"

"Oh I think not." Said the demon. "I'm Stephaney and this Liz. We're going to help you find and fight Naraku!"

You know, I'm always amazed how surprised Inuyasha and the gang get when they find someone that can block Tetsusaiga. Well, did you like this chapter? Don't keep it to yourself! Come on; tell me, I can take it if you didn't like it. Any suggestions? Well, thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
